Gateway to Twilight
by Crystal56
Summary: Light and shadow exist side by side, one unable to exist without the other, their connection never truly broken. Even though the ways to get from light to dark and dark to light appear gone, the path still exists. This path exists within the hearts and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda so don't sue.

A/N: I cried at the end of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and I'm not ashamed to admit it. And so I was inspired to write something on it. And so I shall, and see how well it goes over too, I guess, kinda.

Minor Character Reminder: (Mostly for my benefit and for spelling purposes)

Faron Light Spirit

Eldin Light Spirit

Lanaryu Light Spirit

Ordona Light Spirit

Gor Coron – elder Goron first met

Darbus- leader of Gorons.

Gateway to Twilight

_Light and shadow exist side by side, one unable to exist without the other, their connection never truly broken. Even though the ways to get from light to dark and dark to light appear gone, the path still exists. This path exists within the hearts and minds of all the inhabitants of Hyrule, and whether they find such a path or not relies on the individual, and thus begins our story…_

_**Ilia**_

One year, it's been one year since I was captured and my memory restored by Link. Since then things have seemed like they've more or less returned to normal. Colin's mom gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and they couldn't be happier. Link, though he seems really happy to be home, seems very sad sometimes. He gets back from herding goats for the day, and he doesn't raise his head to smile at anyone unless we call out to him. Epona seems saddened by this too, even when I give her a bath; she never seems to be happier. It's almost as if something happened to him while he was off fighting off some great evil, and I can't figure out what it is. I've talked to Colin about it and he doesn't have a clue either. And I swear, on some nights I could almost have heard a wolf howling, but there aren't any monsters around here anymore. Not like a year ago. Even the monkeys have calmed down and stopped bothering us. But still, it seems incomplete. And Link, I want him to be happy. And he isn't. That's what bothers me the most. Maybe it's my job to find out. Find out what he was really doing last year. There must be some piece of the puzzle missing from what I've been told.

_**Link**_

I sighed, getting up for another day of work. There wasn't really much work, just herding a few goats, gathering wood and fishing for dinner. After what I did last year, this was pretty easy work. I didn't mind it, it was what I had been raised on, but I couldn't help but long for adventure again. Going all over, seeing all those people, it got me excited, I truly felt alive. Outside of this village, there's an entire world, and now it feels as though I've lost it again. Both worlds actually, ever since Midna shattered the mirror. That day I felt as though I had lost a piece of myself. Seeing her okay after the battle with Ganondorf, I thought I had lost her. She had been annoying, overbearing, completely acted like an ass and gave no real thoughts to what I cared to do, saying "go get the shards" or "get those golden bugs to return to your form" or even "save Zelda or else!" And yet, there was a connection there I was never able to shake, and those statements didn't bother me as much.

In her real form, she was beautiful. She had beautiful orange hair and her outfit fitted her like a glove. I never imagined her in that kind of an outfit when she was an imp. Of course, I never really thought about her much if I could help it. Until she left. That one tear used, shattering the Mirror of Twilight. Princess Zelda had watched her leave with me, and then she returned to the castle, warping me out with her but leaving me near Epona on the bridge, with my thoughts. I could still see Gerudo desert in the distance, the tall pillars that signified where the mirror was, or used to be. I couldn't get back there. The mirror was gone, so there was no reason to go back, right? I shouldn't need to go back for it, she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

But then again, why do I still feel like I should've said something? Why do I feel like that wasn't the end?

_**Ilia**_

I rested by the spring, my feet lightly dipped into the water as I lay in some of the grass. This was my favorite place, and it was always so peaceful here. There was really no other place as perfect as this.

"_Ilia…" _I heard something whisper in my ear and I stood up, raising my fists.

"Who's there? Come on out from hiding! Colin, is that you?" I asked.

"_Ilia…"_ There it was again! I wasn't hearing things, I couldn't be. This was stupid, what was going on?

"_What is your wish?"_ The voice was soft, whispered as if on the wind. My wish? What did I want to wish for? That's a silly question.

"I don't have a wish," I replied, feeling silly for responding to the wind. I took a step into the pool. "I have everything I want!"

"_Everyone has something they want, but not everyone wants something for themselves," _the voice responded and all of a sudden the pool beneath me began to glow a soft white light.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly.

"_The spirit who guards this place, who watches over all in this domain,"_ the voice replied and all of a sudden a shimmering animal of some kind, I couldn't truly make out what, was floating before me! "_And I've been watching you these past few weeks most of all. What is your wish child of light?"_

"I told you I don't have a wish…um…sir," I stated, trying to be firm but I was scared to death of this thing. I didn't think it was evil, but it was still big, and I didn't know what it could do.

"_A wish for you need not be a reward for yourself,"_ it whispered. "_All wishes may have more than one outcome."_

"I don't know if…if this can count as a wish, sir, but, I wouldn't mind finding out the truth behind Link…he's been so depressed lately and I wanted to know, what would make him happy again?" I asked. "I mean…"

The spirit chuckled and smiled at me. "_What you ask is a simple task, to find out what happened is a story easy to unfold. However, to make the Chosen Hero happy again, as you have said, is something that will be much more of a task."_

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Can something be done though? I'll do anything!"

"_That I can see._ _Even if it means you will never see Link again, will you still wish to know the truth and discover what will make him smile?"_ it asked me.

"As long as I can see him smile and be happy one more time, I don't care. I want to know what happened to him!" I exclaimed, louder than I had intended.

"_Very well child,"_ it said and it dipped its head towards me. "_You must make your way to Kakariko village to see the Goron elders. There your tale will begin."_

"That's it? You're not going to just tell me?" I asked. "I mean, you could just tell me the tale, couldn't you?"

"_Telling you the tale and having you understand the full extent of it all is two different things. Granted, I could relay to you the events, but would you truly understand the depth of what was going on?"_ it asked. "_Go, and there your story may truly start to unfold."_ Then it vanished in a pure flash of white light, and I was once again standing in the water, alone. I looked towards the gates and walked towards them. His story would begin in the Goron village? How was I going to make it there?

_**Princess Midna**_

I paced back and forth along the balcony, looking out amidst the twilight. It did look quite beautiful, no matter at what price it came at. A year. It was a year since I last saw him, and I thought I would be okay, I thought I would be able to get over it. Shattering the mirror strengthened my resolve in the matter. There was no way to get back, nor was there any way for him or anyone else to come here, not anymore. This place was its own kingdom, and I would watch over my people. I had no need for anything else. Stupid Link and his inability to do most things right. Of all the times I had to help him jump up stairs or attack the shadow beings that plagued his world, you'd think he would have been grateful, or said something to me before I left. No, he had remained silent. Stupid boy, I didn't have use for anyone that was a fool. Still, he had grown on me, and words weren't always the best. I stopped near the edge of the balcony and started out into the twilight.

"Link…"

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Like it, hate it? I'm hoping to make it slightly different than others I've read, and yes, the mirror was destroyed. Just let me know what you thought in a review. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, so no suing.

A/N: Wow, such a response so far for the first chapter! I'm impressed. I hope I can hold your attention. And on that note, someone said it would be better to do it in third person, but I disagree. You get points of views in first person you don't necessarily get in third, and first person gets you right into their thought processes as well, more or less. I like writing in first, it's also slightly easier for me, so there.

_**Gateway to Twilight**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ilia**_

My dad had once talked about visiting the Gorons, and getting their respect through sumo wrestling. It was a tale he was proud to tell me several times, when I would listen. I did when I was younger, but by now I had the tale memorized, and so didn't want to hear it as much anymore. He would never take me of course, saying the journey was too dangerous and I could be hurt, and that he had only done it in his younger years, but I was doubtful. I could have sworn he left several times when I was younger too. I had no way of getting back to Kakariko village without telling some lies, and that I didn't want to do. If I told the truth, no one would believe me and Link would probably try to stop me from what I was doing.

I guess I'd just have to go to Kakariko village on my own and leave without telling anyone. I decided to see how well I could plan, each day for about a week, saving up little things to take with me, putting them into a small sack, and filling my small pouch, which Link had found for me again with some medicines. On the day before I really wanted to leave, I stole two loaves of bread, a bottle of milk and a hunk of cheese, as well as a pumpkin too. I did most of the baking around the house, so it wasn't that hard for me to do to procure these things. That night at dinner I told my father I loved him so much and he asked what the sudden love was from.

"Can't I just say I love you father once in a while?" I asked.

"Sure you can, I just haven't heard it in a while. You make me proud," he said and puffed out his chest like he usually did when he wanted to emphasize something. "And though I'm loath to admit it, you'll make a good wife someday."

"What? Marriage?" I asked and started clearing off the dishes.

"Yes, you are almost of age," he said. "Its something I have to come to terms with, but don't worry, I will find you a suitable husband!"

"I probably can do that on my own," I muttered low enough he couldn't hear me and went into the kitchen to finish my chores, pointedly ignoring the rest of his speech. I went to bed at my usual time but didn't fall asleep. I listened as my father did what he usually did, had a few friends over for a few games of cards and then listened as he himself went to bed, and made it look like I was asleep when he peeked in on me to make sure I was all right. My bluff must have worked because he went to bed and I could hear his snoring moments later. I sat up and got from under my bed several pumpkins I had been collecting, sticking them under my sheets just in case my father checked in on me again, and even in the morning, he might think I was just sleeping in a little, he always got up earlier than I did.

I went into the kitchen and got my pack and medicine pouch, attaching the pouch to my leg while swinging the pack over my back. It wasn't too heavy, a small change of clothes, the food I had taken with me and a small feather pillow and blanket if I had to sleep on the ground, along with 24 rupees. It was all I had in my bank, and I hoped it would be enough for me for the first few days anyways, I didn't know what I'd do after that.

I snuck out of the house quietly, going out the backdoor and keeping to the shadows because I didn't want any adults who might be up to see me sneaking around. I made it out of the main village and towards Link's house quite easily, but found myself stopping when I saw Epona tethered up for the night. I approached her quietly, not wanting to startle her and make her wake Link or anyone in the village. If I could get her to take me to Kakariko village then that would make my journey that much easier.

"Epona," I whispered, petting her nose softly and her eyes opened tiredly, as if to say 'what do you want this late at night?'

"I want you to help me…no, I need you to help me. Epona, I'm trying to find out what happened to Link last year. You know all the places he's gone, you've experienced things probably no horse could ever dream of. I need you to help me on my journey to find out what happened to him," I whispered.

She shook her head with a grunt and backed away from me.

"Please Epona, you've seen Link this whole past year," I said desperately. "He's been depressed, saddened. I want to know, I need to know what's happened to him. If I can find that out, I might be able to figure out how to make him happy again. Don't you want Link to be happy?"

She seemed to shake her head reluctantly.

"I was told by the spirit in the pond you love to be washed in so much, remember that place? I was told how to start. I just need help getting there. Please, if not for me, do this so we can see Link smile again," I whispered. I moved to untie her and she didn't stop me, but she didn't come when I pulled on her reins.

"Please Epona?" I asked, "Please help me, come with me." She didn't come, and all I could do was let go of the reins. "You'll always love him more than me, and this is a chance to pay him back for his years of friendship. Fine, I guess I'll just have to go by myself." It hurt that she still didn't like me, and now I didn't think she liked me even a little. I walked, actually more ran out of the area and towards the spring again, where I took a bottle and filled it with some water in case I got thirsty and it would last longer than the milk anyways. I had wrapped the milk in a wet cloth to keep it cool for longer.

"Thank you spirit, for getting me started on my journey," I whispered to the spring and turned around to leave, only to see Epona walking towards me. She let out a faint whinny as she got closer to me and I ran forward and hugged her. "Thank you Epona. Come on, let's go and make your master happy again." I could have cried, but I didn't. This time, I was going to be the strong one. I would find out what happened to Link and make him happy again. I gripped the saddle and pulled myself up onto her with a little difficulty, I couldn't do it as well as Link; he was so much taller than I was. I did get up there though and gripped Epona's reigns and started to lead her out of the forest, or more, it seemed like she was doing the leading. She knew exactly where to go I guess, and she was going to take the lead in making sure we got there. I'd let her, I'd rather not get lost, though I did know the way, Epona just seemed more sure of herself, that's all.

_**Link**_

I awoke that morning with a cramp in my neck that took me twenty minutes to get rid of and then I was able to get ready for the day. It would be just another day of gathering wood and herding goats. It was what I was used to, the familiar. After this entire year, even Princess Zelda hadn't asked me to visit, or sent a letter, it just sort of was a cold turkey separation of everything. As if everyone just returned to normal after it was all over and no one cared what had happened. I was pretty sure the Zoran prince remembered, after all, his mother had been executed as an example. I hoped he was doing all right, but again, I hadn't heard anything since I arrived home. All the items I had used in my adventures were in the basement, save for the lantern, which was quite useful. I had more than enough rupees to live on as well.

It would be easy enough for me to go to the spring and try to talk to the spirit as well, but it had remained silent, at least to me. It was a bit of a lonely feeling. Colin and the children still looked up to me, but it didn't seem to matter anymore that I was a hero, everything was back to normal.

"I had better get to work," I whispered and climbed down the ladders after getting dressed and opened up the door to the outside. "Ready to start working Epona?" I looked over towards the area of grass she slept in and jumped down, picking up the rope that had tethered her. Someone had stolen her! She was gone!

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Okay, second chapter done! Hope its still interesting.**


End file.
